Fag
by DeathShadow7127
Summary: Yamamoto decides that he needs a nick name for Gokudera. 8059. Rated T for one bad word.


**Hey, my first 8059 fanfiction. Wooh-Hoo! xD Haha, I hope you guys enjoy it. This isn't supposed to be offensive to any homosexuals either, I am truly sorry if it does seem offensive.**

**I don't own Reborn or Gokudera or Yamamoto, because if I did they'd totally be going at it in just about every chapter. XD**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Baseball Idiot," Gokudera muttered and shoved Yamamoto lightly as they walked from school together. Yamamoto chuckled and stumbled slightly from the push before catching up to Gokudera who had kept on walking. He grinned brightly before stopping and scratching at his chin, clearly thinking about something.

"You know…it's kind of unfair that you have a nickname for me, but I don't have one for you," Yamamoto muttered, still scratching his chin as he looked up at the sunny-blue sky, before catching up to the silver-haired Italian again.

Now it was Gokudera's turn to stop. "What?" He muttered in a confused tone as he stared down at the concrete and tried to interpret the idiot's words.

"Well, you call me Baseball Idiot, but I don't have anything to call you," Yamamoto casually said as he stopped too and turned around to look at Gokudera.

Gokudera quickly shook off his confusion and strolled up to Yamamoto. "You're lucky I let you call me Gokudera, and like hell I'll let you call me anything else," Gokudera said as he took a drag from his cigarette and released the toxic air into the atmosphere.

"Hmm…," Yamamoto said as he studied the cigarette that hung between pale lips, subconsciously leaning in as he did so.

"Wha-What are you doing, idiot?" Gokudera stuttered as the taller boy leaned extremely closely to him, a very faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Fag," Yamamoto muttered before leaning back from Gokudera and standing up straight.

"WHAT!?" Gokudera yelled as he began to pull out dynamite from who knows where. No one called Gokudera a fag and lived.

"It's just your cigarettes. You're always smoking them and cigarettes are called fags too. So you know, it fits!" Yamamoto said with that ridiculous smile. He leaned down and ruffled Gokudera's hair.

"Tch, idiot," Gokudera muttered as he put away his dynamite. He quickly swatted Yamamoto's hand away from his hair and walked down the street, leaving Yamamoto to run after him.

_

* * *

8 Months Later…_

Two bodies pressed up against each other against the school lockers. The taller body pressed the smaller body into the lockers, effectively trapping the smaller boy. Heavy breathing and small groans could be heard from the two as hands raced across skin and under clothing.

"Idiot, what did I say?" Gokudera said as Yamamoto moved his mouth to Gokudera's neck. He slowly slid his tongue along the pale skin there.

"Don't worry; Hibari's not going to catch us," Yamamoto muttered. Gokudera could practically hear the stupid idiot smirking when he spoke those words; the baseball nut was too cocky for his own good. Yamamoto began to lightly bite and suck Gokudera's neck.

"Who's the fag now?" Gokudera muttered, causing Yamamoto to stop his actions and look up in surprise. Before he could answer though, Gokudera had ferociously smashed their mouths together in a heated kiss. After a few minutes though, they both pulled away to regain their breath.

"Touché," Yamamoto muttered with a smile before laughing and shoving his face into the space where Gokudera's neck and shoulder met. They both sat like that for a while as they tried to get their breath back.

"You herbivores, I'll bite you too death for disobeying the school rules," Hibari muttered as he stood at the end of the long hallway.

"Fuck! You idiot!" Gokudera yelled before pushing Yamamoto off of him and running down the hallway, away from Hibari.

"W-Wait up, Gokudera!" Yamamoto yelled as he scrambled to his feet and ran after the Italian.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope your enjoyed! And sorry if the whole kissing/make out scene may have seemed odd. I had a hard time with that. And I just had to include Hibari for my friend, 'cause she's totally in love with him…and because he's such a sexy man beast he just had to be in the story.**


End file.
